The Morning he made Breakfast
by ClearAsCrystal269
Summary: Today s the day i do it. I m awesome, i can do this. You love him and he loves you. Today...I m gonna pop the question. Human AU PruCan!


Sunlight streamed in through the closed curtains in mine and Matthew`s home in Ottawa, Canada. It was a beautiful spring morning, with a light dusting of fresh snow carpeting the ground outside. Everything seemed so surreal on days like today; the perfect day to finally do it.

My eyes opened slowly. Sunlight spilled over my Birdie`s back as he nuzzled into my chest. I smiled at my stunning Canadian partner, he`s so freakin' adorable.

"Guten Morgen, Birdie." I whispered to his sleeping frame. I kissed the top of Mattie`s head and gently moved out from under him, making sure he was warm and comfortable before kissing him again. I grabbed a vest from the back of the small desk chair in our room and padded toward the bathroom.

After putting on the vest, I quickly ruffled my ivory hair, the same colour as the snow outside, and brushed my teeth. Red eyes stared back at me in the mirror as I spat into the sink.

_Come on, man. You`re awesome, you can do this! _

I smirked at myself in the mirror, covering up the fact that I was nervous out of my mind, and walked out to the kitchen. I tied up my 'Kiss this Awesomeness' apron, a gift from Matthias, and set about making pancake batter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gil, there`s something I`ve wanted to ask you for a while; and, yes, I know how cheesy I sound right now, but, you complete me, Gilbert. And, I love you so much, more than hockey and pancakes put together! So…I was wondering…" I opened up the small box in my hand, revealing a thin, gold band, "Would you make the happiest man in Canada-no, the world, and marry me?" <em>

I mumbled happy, incoherent things into the pillow as I put together my 'Ask Gil to marry me' master plan in my head.

"FUCK YEAH! I`M SO AWE-crap, stop yelling! I`m going to wake Birdie up."

_Too late, idiot._

I smiled to myself and threw the covers back over my head, drinking in the deep scent of my Prussian partner. Sunlight filtered in through the gaps of my cotton fortress, creating cascading shadows in the creases of the bed spread. There was a shallow dip in the mattress next to me where Gil usually slept. I rolled over and into it, feeling the last small traces of heat left over from when Gilbert had gotten up. I snuggled in deeper to the sheets. I love the smell of Gil in the morning; it brings a sense of impending excitement and fulfilment to each day. Laying there, bundled up in our cotton covers and surrounded by the sweet reminders of my Prussian partner, I fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, come on! Someone as awesome as me should at least be able to make a decent batch of pancakes! <em>

I was currently on my fifth attempt at pancake perfection. How did Mattie mange to do this right every day without fault? It must be the fact that he was more awesome than me (not that I would ever admit that to anyone but him, and even Mattie was sworn to secrecy).

I poured the batter into a frying pan, careful not to break it, and pulled up the edges with a fish slice, letting the runny bit in the middle flow down into the gap between the pancake and pan, just like Mattie did. That was the easy bit. It was the flipping that always got me. I gently ran the fish slice under the whole base of the pancake, making sure it was free to move, and put down the fish slice. Grabbing the handle of the frying pan with both hands, I quickly threw the pancake into the air. It cartwheeled, pin wheeling around and around.

_Don`t you fucking dare break! This needs to be awesoem for Birdie._

I felt something hit the pan. I opened one eye and let out a bellow of success.

"FUCK YEAH! I`M SO AWE-crap, stop yelling! I`m going to wake Birdie up."

I mentally slapped myself for that. But I had a good pancake! Whoohoo! I`m awesome, I`m so awesome! Check out my amazing pancake skills!

I put the pancake back on the heat just long enough to cook the other side before sliding the pancake out onto a plate. And just like that, every pancake in that batch was perfect. I had made the pancake batter from heaven; there was no other way to explain it. After adorning the pancakes with enough syrup to cause heart failure, I made a cup of strong, Canadian coffee in Birdie`s favourite mug, placed it all on a tray, and made my way to our bedroom (after taking off my awesome apron first, of course).

* * *

><p>The scent of something sweet filled the air. It penetrated the covers wrapped around my head, only to hit me full force.<p>

_That`s…PANCAKES! _

I shoved the covers off my head and ran my hand over the bedside table, searching for my glasses. I found them and haphazardly placed them on my nose. Beside me was a very familiar, deep laugh.

"Keseses~! I swear you can smell pancakes from a mile away!"

I turned my head to find a grinning albino holding a tray of warm pancakes, doused in maple syrup and a cup of steaming coffee. I beamed at my partner as he set the try down on my lap.

"Oh, Gil, you didn`t have to." I kissed his temple.

Gil kissed my nose in reply, sitting across from me with a cup of coffee of his own. "I wanted to. You always make breakfast, so someone as awesome as me thought that I would make you breakfast for once."

After saying a quick thank you, I grabbed the set of cutlery and dug in. They were really, _really_ good.

_Oh, maple. These are amazing. You`ve outdone yourself, Gil._

I moaned in pure bliss, earning a laugh from Gil, and continued to eat. When I had finished gouging on down the mountain on my plate (with just a tad of help from Gil), I managed to very discreetly open the bedside draw and take out a small, blue box. I hid it my lap and watched as Gil took a long drink from his mug.

"Remember to breath, Gil. I don`t want to have to clean up all the coffee stains if you keel over."

Gil put on a pout, "What? Wouldn`t you be concerned for my awesome safety over the state of the sheets?"

I laughed at him, I love him so much. "Of course I would, idiot!" I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips to Gil`s, sharing a quick kiss.

We smiled at each other, basking in the soft, Canadian sunlight from the window. Everything just felt so…_right._ I swear me and Gil were put on this earth for each other. We`re so opposite, so different to each other, and yet, we have such a beautiful relationship, and for that, I`m grateful.

_Matthew Williams, for the sake of all that is good, and maple syrup related, do not fuck this up._

* * *

><p><em>Come on Gilbert! Today`s the day I do it. I`m awesome, I can do this. You love him and he loves you. Today…I`m gonna pop the question.<em>

My hand tightened around the small box hidden in my jeans pocket. It was red, Mattie`s favourite colour, and the band was plan gold, nice and simple; the only decoration being the words 'Meine Liebe' **(My Love) **along the inside. Not very original, I know, but Mattie has a thing for that sort of lovey-dovey stuff. Being half French never seemed so appealing.

It was now or never. Do or die. Ask or stay buried in my cowardice.

"Um, Birdie?"

Mattie looked at me, apprehension clouding his eyes.

"Yes?"

My face was a blistering red, much like my eyes. "T-there`s something I`ve been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, so have I." Mattie butted in.

"I love you, and I want to be there for you, and protect you."

"I love you too. And I want to protect you too, so…"

I took the ring box out of my jeans and flipped the lid, revealing the gold band inside.

"Will you do me the awesomely amazing honour and marry me?"

"Will you do me the extraordinarily great honour and marry me"

_What?_

* * *

><p><em>Don`t think about it, 'cause if you do you`re going to over think it and then you`re going to panic and then you`re just going to make an ass of yourself and Gil`s just gonna laugh at you and AAAAAHHHHRRRRGGGG! For maple`s sake, stop thinking Matt! <em>

My stomach was in knots. My knuckles were white from how hard I was gripping the little blue box in my lap. In it was something very, _very_ important; a plain gold band, with the words 'Mon Amour' **(My Love) **inscribed in the inside. It was very typical, but even though he would never admit it, Gil was quite the romanticist, and loved all that couple-ly stuff that he called 'Pansy esc.'

I had to do this, and it had to be good. I was about to ask the single most important thing to ever leave my mouth when I was beat to it by Gil.

"Um, Birdie?"

I didn`t know what to expect. I just hoped it wasn`t something about Gil`s canary, or his alleged 'awesomeness'. It would ruin this perfect moment.

"Yes?"

"T-there`s something I`ve been meaning to ask you." Gil`s face was a scarlet red; very beautiful, yet extremely intriguing at the same time.

_What the maple? Why is Gil so embarrassed? _

"Yeah, so have I." I answered. It was the truth, and trying to cover it up would be fruitless; Gil can read me like a book.

"I love you, and I want to be there for you, and protect you."

"I love you too. And I want to protect you too, so…"

I brought the little blue box from my lap and flipped the lid, displaying the gold wedding ring inside.

"Will you do me the awesomely amazing honour and marry me?"

"Will you do me the extraordinarily great honour and marry me"

_What the maple? _

In Gil`s hand was a small, red box. But that wasn`t what caught my attention; it was the gold wedding band situated in it.

Gil was staring at the open box in my hand as well, though I doubt it was for that fact that the box was Prussian blue, Gil`s favourite colour.

I couldn`t comprehend it; had me and Gil really just proposed to one another at the exact same time? "You…I…Hun?"

Gil looked up from the box in my hand to my face, before immediately bursting out laughing; I wasn`t far behind. My face hurt from the grin plastered to my face, I was so happy.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" I practically jumped into Gil`s arms, flinging my arms around his neck as he occupied himself with encircling my waist and planting kisses along my jaw line.

"Absolutely and utterly yes!" Gil whispered into my ear before licking it. I shivered against my now fiancé`s touch as we consummated our engagement, repeatedly telling each other how much we loved each other. It was magical how much we connected; we`re so deep rooted into each other psyche that we even proposed on the same day!

* * *

><p>Me and Birdie were curled up on the sofa, trying to at least comprehend what had happened earlier that day. I was nuzzling Matthew`s neck and kissing that really sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder as I lay sprawled out on top of him.<p>

All of a sudden, Mattie started giggling uncontrollably. "Hehehehehe!"

I looked at him, wondering if I`d found another 'nice' spot other than Mattie`s stubborn little curl. "What?"

Mattie continued to laugh. It wasn`t till I threatened to tug the curl that he finally gained some composure.

"I-I-If we`re both guys, a-and we both proposed, who`s going to t-t-take who`s surname?" Mattie burst into another fit of giggles.

I sat up on his hips and straddled them. "Well, that`s quite simple, Birdie; You take my name."

Mattie, now recovered from his laughing spasms, lay under me with his arms above his head, inviting me in. oh, I really wanted to, I did; however this was a serious matter which could not go unnoticed.

"Oh, _really? _How did you come up with that?"

I smirked down at my Canadian fiancé, God, he was fucking adorable. "Easy. I top, you take my name."

Matt went bright red, recalling the fact that not two hours ago he was being topped and moaning for more.

"S-s-screw you."

I laughed at him. Mein Gott, he was fun to tease. "Oh, come off it. You and I both know you love being topped by the awesome me and my five-meters." I continued to whisper rude, filthy things into my fiancé`s ear and revelling in the trembles I caused throughout him.

"Fuck off."

I laughed again. Matthew was shy, that was obvious, but man he had a backbone. "Feisty little Birdie. Now that's what I like to see!"

I dived in to smother Matt in kisses, up his neck, along his jaw line, on his delicate face, anywhere. I wanted to know all his pours, all his crevices, and make love to them all.

"G-Gilbert!"

Let`s just say that after I fucked him to within an inch of his life for the second time that day, Mattie was too overwhelmed by my awesome five-meters to argue any more, and happily took my name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I`m clear! Thank you for reading this, and please tell me what you think.**

**Gilbert is a dirty little bugger, ain`t he? Sorry if you ship Canada being on top, but I think it fits this story to have him bottom. But still, double proposing! I would be immensely overjoyed if this happened to me (Being proposed to when I was planning to propose, not being fucked to within an inch of my life by Gil, though if it ever arose I wouldn't say no. XD). **

**Have a great day my lotus flowers! Bye-bye! xxx**


End file.
